Aniversario
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Capítulo 2 de 2 - Unos lindos aretes en forma de estrella, el regalo perfecto para una noche perfecta. Pequeño twoshot SasuSaku c/limoncito. R&R onegai
1. Capítulo 1

-¿Te gustan?-

-Me encantan-

Sasuke Uchiha estaba fascinado con la mujer que tenía enfrente. Una pelirosa con el cabello no muy largo y bien cuidado lucía su más reciente regalo, unos aretes en forma de estrella que ella había visto en una joyería hace algunas semanas. Él siendo tan pudiente no vaciló en comprarlos para sorprenderla el día de hoy. Su aniversario.

Los aretes lucían muy bien en su piel blanca y suave, no eran ni muy grandes n muy pequeños, del tamaño perfecto. Ella traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro junto con unas botas muy elegantes que por primera vez en la vida de Sakura no eran botas de combate. Un top rojo con blanco algo ceñido hacía que su linda figura resaltara más ante los ojos de Sasuke, quien tambien notaba el discreto escote que Sakura traía al frente.

-¿Nos vamos?-, Le preguntó a Sasuke para despertarlo antes de que babeara su lindo traje azul marino con camisa blanca. Se veía guapo, como de costumbre aunque el traje hacía que se viera aun más imponente de lo que era. Y eso a la kunoichi le encantaba

-Hai-

Fueron a tomar un café en las afueras de Konoha, platicaron muy agusto y se tomaban de las manos cada vez que podían, además de compartir muchos besos juntos. En el café les dio la noche y salieron a caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano. Había luna llena aunque el cielo estaba nublado. Caminaron y platicaron sobre muchas cosas mientras compartían un pan al vapor de chocolate. La lluvia los alcanzó y se refugiaron en el techo de un apartamento, donde Sasuke aprovechó para plantarle un gran beso a Sakura. Sus labios chocaron y se fundieron mientras Sasuke la tomaba a ella por la espalda y la alzaba para poderla recargar contra la pared. El beso se hizo más intenso y las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Sakura mientras ella se aferraba a él buscando tenerlo más cerca. El beso había encendido algo dentro de los dos, unas ganas tremendas de estar juntos.

-Wow- dijo ella buscando tomar aire cuando al fin se separaron. -Ese fue un gran beso-

-Vaya que lo fue, Sakura-chan- respondió Sasuke. Habían estado separados en una misión y apenas hoy en la mañana habían quedado libres, justo el día de su aniversario. Llevaban meses sin estar juntos a solas y ese beso se los había recordado con cierta urgencia.

Sakura se acomodó el pelo y vio que Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Él sonrió y Sakura comprendió que era hora de volver a casa...al menos a una casa, la de él.

* * *

Pequeño twoshot que se me acaba de ocurrir. En la segunda parte vendrá el final de la dulce velada. Dejen review si gustan por favor.


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡Me encantas, Sasuke-kun!-

-Y tú a mí, Sakura-chan-

Se habían besado apasionadamente desde la entrada hasta la sala de la casa del Uchiha. Besado como nunca, con sus bocas separándose solo para tomar un poco de aire y nunca por completo. Ambos con los ojos cerrados y guiándose por el instinto, el cual los hizo terminar en el sofá de Sasuke con Sakura debajo de él dejándose entregar al cariño de su amado shinobi, y él solo pensando en no pensar, disfrutándola a ella más de lo que lo había hecho antes de irse a la misión anterior.

En un giro súbito ámbos terminaron en la alfombra del suelo, con Sasuke boca arriba y Sakura apoyado en su cintura. Terminaron de besarse solo porque la boca de Sakura estaba desesperada por aferrarse a su cuello y besarlo desenfrenadamente, cosa que volvía loco a Sasuke, y más cuando la lengua de la kunoichi recorría la zona donde había estado el sello maldito de Orochimaru, que por alguna razón que él no podía comprender era tan sensible que lo hacía perderse.

Sakura se detuvo y miró fijamente los ojos de Sasuke. -Dime algo, cariño. ¿Dime qué prenda es la única que quieres que me deje puesta?- le dijo en su voz más seductora, con una sonrisa bárbara que expresaba las negras intenciones de Sakura.

-Eso es muy facil-

-¿Ah, si?-

Sasuke sonrió tranquilamente, ocultando su desesperación por continuar liberando la pasión desenfrenada que los tenía locos.

-Déjate los aretes-, Le dijo con bastante calma, antes de impulsarse lo suficiente para levantar a Sakura e invertir las posiciones. Ahora la pelirrosa estaba boca arriba mientras Sasuke la aprisionaba entre sus piernas (sin que ella opusiera mucha resistencia a ello) y comenzara a repartir besos y caricias con sus labios por encima del top de Sakura, arrancándole suspiros cada vez más intensos.

La ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo para ambos, y como si se leyeran la mente ambos comenzaron a desnudar a su pareja, comenzando por arriba. El saco, la camisa, la corbata y el top volaron hacia el suelo seguidos un tiempo después por el sostén de encaje blanco que se negaba a ser zafado (Y que Sakura protegió a toda costa de los intentos de Sasuke por romperlo). Una vez retirada la prenda íntima Sasuke no vaciló en hacer temblar a Sakura a base de ligeras caricias con su lengua que bajaban desde el cuello hacia donde hace unos minutos estaba su escote, cálidas y suaves. Sakura comenzaba a suspirar mientras la boca de Sasuke bajaba un poco más y se soltaba en los puntos más sensibles del pecho de su compañera.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraban a su espalda, recorriéndola suavemente cuando no se estaban tensando debido a las acciones del Uchiha, recorrían su espalda suave al mismo tiempo que Sasuke la hacía gemir suavemente con sus labios besando su vientre, inquietándola cada vez más. -Sasuke-kun...- susurraba Sakura cayendo cada vez más en el placer absoluto cuando Sasuke desvestía lentamente a su pareja quitando el pantalón y explorando con la lengua las piernas de Sakura a medida que las iba descubriendo, bajando por sus muslos hasta llegar a las botas, las cuales quitó lentamente para torturar un poco más a Sakura hasta que por fin la dejó solamente con sus pantaletas puestas.

Sakura estaba tan impaciente que no esperó a que Sasuke acomodara la ropa a un lado para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo aun más desesperada. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y sabía lo que quería en ese momento. Sasuke se dejó llevar al entender que Sakura había tomado el control y que parte de su misión había sido cumplida. Los aretes brillaban elegantemente entre el cabello rosado de Sakura que se movía mientras ella besaba el pecho de Sasuke de lado a lado y Sasuke demostró que tambien era débil ante los labios cálidos de la kunoichi, que pasaron del pecho a su estómago con cierta rapidez. Las manos de Sasuke se limitaron a acariciar la espalda y los hombros de Sakura cuando ella por fin llegó a su cintura. Las habilidosas manos de Sakura surcaban los firmes muslos de Sasuke por encima de la tela del pantalón, lo suficiente como para hacerlo tomar aire. A Sakura le encantaba que ella fuera la única persona en el mundo que hacía temblar al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Auch!- Dijo Sasuke al sentir una mordida de la pelirosa debajo del ombligo. Ella volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, acompañada del señalamiento de que el cinturón que detenía los pantalones de Sasuke había sido retirado ya. Sasuke quedó boquiabierto, cosa que ella remedió subiendo a besarlo mientras retiraba con las manos el resto del pantalón. Los pies de Sasuke se encargaron de los zapatos y de los calcetines y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, con solo una prenda de tela encima.

Sakura se acomodó en la cintura de Sasuke, pudiendo sentir como la entrepierna del shinobi se expandía y se endurecía, cosa que la hacía desear aun más a Sasuke, pero antes de dejarla libre quería torturar al Uchiha. -Mmmhhhhhh- Suspiró Sasuke al sentir a Sakura recargarse sobre él, apoyando sus pechos sobre él y su punto más sensible sobre él. Saukra comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, rozándose contra él, haciéndolo sentir mucho placer. Ella estaba muy excitada ya y la cara de Sasuke solo hacía incrementar la sensación. El roce comenzó a aumentar de velocidad y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos aumentaron su intensidad hasta que por fin Sasuke detuvo a su amante.

-Te quiero hacer mía- Le susurró a la oreja el Uchiha.

-Ya soy toda tuya, Sasuke-kun- Le contestó ella suplicando, estaba tan desesperada como él

Y ambos se deshicieron de sus prendas restantes, quedando al fin al desnudo, salvo por los aretes de Sakura que brillaban aún más que cuando se los puso por primera vez hace unas horas. Comenzaron a besarse antes de que Sakura se volviera acomodar entre las piernas de Sasuke, quien entro poco a poco dentro de ella sin mucha dificultad. Sakura comenzó a moverse al unísono con Sasuke uniéndose con más ganas que nunca. Ella perdía el control poco a poco gritando de placer mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio, cambiaron posiciones e hicieron el amor muchas veces esa noche hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos casi al amanecer…

* * *

Sasuke despertó lentamente. A lo lejos ya podía ver la aldea de Konoha. Al fin la misión había terminado y llegaba a casa con una sola idea en la mente. _Sakura..._

-Hoy será una bellísima noche- Se dijo él. En su bolsillo derecho sujetaba algo con fuerza, una pequeña cajita de joyería que había comprado antes de partir para éste día. Su aniversario.

.-

.-

.-

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este twoshot, gracias a mis dos reviewers anteriores, una disculpa a mis lectores anónimos que no pudieron dejar review, ya está arreglado eso. Se agradece cualquier comentario, mentada de madre, jalón de orejas y peticiones para SasuKarin...broma, jeje.


End file.
